Fish Hooks
Fish Hooks was an American animated television series created by Noah Z. Jones. Twenty-one episodes were ordered for the first season. It premiered on September 24, 2010, after the Phineas and Ferb episode "Wizard of Odd". An 11-minute preview was shown on September 3, 2010, following the Disney Channel Original Movie, Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. It also premiered on ABC Family on January 15, 2011, at 7/6c. The stars of Fish Hooks are former That's So Raven''and ''Cory in the House star Kyle Massey, Starstruck and Jonas L.A.'s Chelsea Kane, and Justin Roiland. Fish Hooks was cancelled in 2013 and would not be renewed for a fourth season. The final episode aired April 4, 2014. But in April 2018, following the Disney purchasing Fox, it was announced that the show would be picked up for season 4 by FX in 2019. The rights of the series are now owned by 20th Century Fox. The fourth season will premiere on FX on June 5, 2019. Plot The series revolves around adolescent fish Milo, his shy brother Oscar, and their "overly dramatic" friend Bea Goldfishberg. They attend a school submerged in an aquarium in a pet store. The series chronicles their daily lives as they with everything from eel attacks and field trips to romance and homework. In the credits sequence of each episode, there is a 30-second short featuring a rattlesnake and a mouse having various conversations and banter (usually about the episode itself). Production In 2009, President of entertainment Gary Marsh said of the show, "The Fish Hooks team has created one of the most original, inventive animated series on television – bringing an ingenious twist to the classic archetypes of high school life." The series will be produced using a mix of 2D digital animation and photo collages. The series is created and co-executive produced by children's book illustrator Noah Z. Jones and developed for television by Alex Hirsch and Bill Reiss. Main and recurring cast were announced in a Disney Channel press release on August 26, 2010. Cast and characters Main characters * Milo (Kyle Massey) is an adventurous Siamese fighting fish who is a self-proclaimed "party guy" and the main protagonist of the series. He attempts to have fun in any situation and is very loud and often dangerous. It was confirmed in "Doris Flores Gorgeous" that he is 17 years old, and is friends with Bea, a female who is an aspiring actress, and is also friends with his possibly older brother, Oscar. In "Fail Fish", Milo is shown to have an attention disability and only learns by absorbing knowledge in near-death situations. * Oscar (Justin Roiland) is a routinely nervous catfish 2 with an afro. He is a video game lover and regularly serves as the voice of reason and justice between the main cast. He is often very stressed throughout the series, mostly because of Milo's crazy adventures. Oscar has had a secret crush on Bea for the entirety of the series that he has shared with Milo. He is shown as a neat-freak, and despite being brothers with Milo, they are the opposite of each other (along with being an entirely different species). For the first season of the series, a clam named Clamantha was Oscar's stalker and regularly followed him in secret. He used to date Angela, a gamer girl who he met on a rival debate team until Fish Prom when Angela was focus more on her video games then him, Oscar accidentally called her "Bea" when he was asking her to dance and Angela left him, but later in Unresolved Fishues, they made up and became friends. In the series finale, Oscar finally told Bea about his crush on her and Bea told Oscar her feelings for him and became a couple. * Bea Goldfishberg (Chelsea Kane) is a Goldfish who is very "overly dramatic", and wants to be a movie star in the future. Her friend, Oscar, has a huge and regularly unspoken crush on her, which she is completely oblivious to this. She is extremely self-centered and regularly boasts about her acting abilities and various talents. She also has a strong interest in the dramatic arts and constantly enrolls in various school plays. She has a best friend named Shellsea, who usually has to snap Bea out of her dramatic tantrums. In the series finale, she started to have feelings for Oscar but wasn't sure if she does until when she was giving her speech at graduation, she admitted her feelings for Oscar and they shared a kiss at the end. Recurring characters * Shellsea (Kari Wahlgren), a jewelfish who is Bea's best friend. She loves fashion and is concerned about looking good. She often has a somewhat negative personality. She supports Bea and is also good friends with Finberley, Koi, Esmargot, and Clamantha. In "Halloween Haul", it is revealed she talks behind Oscar's back and won't stop doing it. Like many other girls, she has a huge crush on Steve Jackson. She also plays the clarinet at school. * Clamantha (Alex Hirsch), a crazy, high stressed, and energetic teen clam 4. She has a huge, obsessive crush on Oscar and will stop at nothing to become his girlfriend. However, Clamantha's relationship with Oscar is one-sided, because Oscar thinks Clamantha's crush on him is very creepy. Clamantha is also in the Freshwater cheer squad. Clamantha has lots of spirit and is very positive and enthusiastic, although she isn't very bright. She plays percussion at school. (She is voiced in one episode by Ashley Tisdale). * Albert Glass (Atticus Shaffer), a nerdy glass fish 5 who is very smart. He is pale and you can see his brain inside his body. He is best friends with Jumbo Shrimp and is good friends with Milo, Oscar and Bea. Albert is very shy and quiet, and he and Jumbo are the main targets to bullies such as Jocktopus. He plays the trumpet at school. * Jumbo Shrimp (Steven Christopher Parker), a nerdy shrimp 6 who is best friends with Albert Glass. Jumbo is a shrimp and is a science geek. He loves figuring and solving out problems, and loves finding and correcting errors in textbooks. Like Albert, Jumbo is an easy target to bullies. He plays the tuba at school. Before he is called Jumbo Shrimp, he was called Shrimp Shrimp until he enters the Big tank which made him grow rapidly. He is also Angela's boyfriend. * Finberley (Kimberly Mooney), a small, kind fish who is one of Bea's friends. Finberley is often seen with Esmargot, and has a notable, huge crush on Steve Jackson. A recurring gag in the series is Finberley always getting injured with a tooth falling out afterwards. She plays the flute at school. * Esmargot (Rachel Dratch), a strange slimy sea slug 7. Esmargot is sick all the time, and she leaves a trail of slime behind wherever she goes. Esmargot is one of Bea's friends, and like other girls, she has a crush on Steve Jackson. She plays the saxophone at school. * Koi (Rachel Dratch), a koi fish 8 who is another one of Bea's friends. Koi may be big, but she is very sweet and kind. Koi, like most other girls has a crush on Steve Jackson. She plays the flute at school. * Jocktopus (John DiMaggio), an octopus 9 who is the big bully in the school and the main antagonist of the series. Jocktopus loves bullying and beating up others, especially nerds like Jumbo and Albert. Jocktopus usually refers to himself in the Third Person, saying things like "Jocktopus is hitting you know!", or "Jocktopus is ANGRY!". Jocktopus also lacks intelligence, due to him spending more time bullying than paying attention in class. He plays percussion at school. * Mr. Baldwin (Dana Snyder), Milo, Oscar, and Bea's pregnant homeroom seahorse 10 teacher in Freshwater High. Baldwin despises Milo and seems to hate his job. He is always bored and lazy, and is always trying to find a way to quit his job as a teacher. It was revealed by Randy that his babies are girls. * Mr. Mussels (Tiny Lister), Freshwater High's drama teacher. Mr. Mussels has an extra-loud voice, and he loves motivating his students. He believes that every student has a dream and that someday, they will all rise to fame. * Principal Stickler (Jerry Stiller (Season 1); Jeff Bennett (Season 2); Will Ferrell (Season 4)), Freshwater High's principal. Principal Stickler is a sea urchin 11 who shouts orders to his assistant, Nurse Fishington. He is very strict and careful on sanitation and will do anything to protect his school from viruses. He often gets crazy when he goes too far on cleanliness and sanitation. In "Principal Bea", Stickler gives the position of principal to Fishington. No longer principal, Stickler pilots a robotic walker and leaves the pet shop forever. * Nurse Fishington (Annie Potts), she's the school nurse of Freshwater High, on the episode Principle Bea, it is reaveled that she's a robot and was built by Principle Stickler. * Randy Pincherson (Josh Sussman), a fiddler crab 12 who is the primary antagonist of the series. Randy is rich, so he could have almost anything he wants. He loves provoking, blackmailing, gossiping and threatening students so they could whatever he wants. He is very sarcastic, lazy, and tragic. He is somewhat of a bully to Milo. Randy has a crush on Bea, although Bea doesn't like him. He plays the trombone at school. * Ms. Lips (Jennifer Coolidge), a squid who is Freshwater guidance counselor. Ms. Lips teaches students how they could become better people. Ms. Lips isn't very bright, and a recurring gag in the series is that Ms. Lips always hits her head on the top of the door, due to her tall size. * Steve Jackson (Greg Cipes), a fish who most girls at Freshwater High have huge crushes on. He has wavy blond hair, which is where he puts his hair gel. Steve is the most popular kid in school, which causes all boys to wonder what makes Steve so perfect. He plays the clarinet at school. * Bo Gregory (Maxwell Atoms ), a fish who is known for having tractors and trucks for transportation. Bo Gregory probably has his own farm, and owns a corn field and a ranch to put his pets in. He plays the French horn at school. * Razor V. Doom (Maxwell Atoms), the leader of the Goth Fish group. He plays the tuba at school. Razor is dark and serious about his life, and he and his group are all gloomy, so they usually stay far away from most students. * Hugh Edmundson (Maxwell Atoms), a fish from France who is possibly an exchange student. Hugh doesn't seem to speak English, so he speaks French instead. He plays the trumpet at school. * Coach Salmons (Richard Simmons), Freshwater High's enthusiastic salmon 14 gym teacher. Coach Salmons loves motivating and encouraging his students just as much as he loves singing, stretching and exercising. Coach Salmons loves finding out ways to make exercising even more fun and healthy. * Piranhica (Laura Ortiz), a piranha 15 who is Jocktopus's girlfriend. Piranhica loves provoking other people and sometimes help Jocktopus with his bullying. Piranhica is more intelligent than her boyfriend, and loves sweet talking him, although Jocktopus doesn't like it when she does it in public. She plays the saxophone at school. * Chief (Blake Clark), a blob fish 16 who is the boss of the Hokey Poke Diner. He and Bassy currently works at the Hokey Poke, but Chief used to be a fearless adventurer, who even once tried to capture "Big Blue". * Bassy (Tress MacNeille), a bass fish 17 who is the waitress at the Hokey Poke Diner. She works alongside with Chief and she takes her job pretty seriously. * Dan and Ann Chovie (Jane Carr), two twin anchovies 18, and are known as the "Chovie Twins". They are quite odd and childlike, but they have lots of school spirit. At school, Dan plays the French horn and Ann plays the saxophone. * Mr. Goldfishberg (Noah Z. Jones) and Mrs. Goldfishberg (Edie McClurg), Bea's embarrassing parents. Although they constantly embarrass Bea and treat her like a baby, they are friendly and are still loving parents to their daughter. * Headphone Joe (John Caparulo ), Freshwater's laid-back janitor who is mostly seen cleaning algae off the tanks with his mouth. Headphone Joe sometimes gives advice to his students, although he usually isn't much help. * Pass, Punt, and Fumble (Dave Wittenberg, Roger Craig Smith, and Alex Hirsch), a trio of football players who help Jocktopus with his bullying. Although it seems Jocktopus just uses them, they are still loyal to him most of the time. All three of them lack intelligence, due to them being bullies. At school, Pass plays the trombone, Punt plays the trumpet, and Fumble plays the saxophone. * Dr. Frog (Kevin McDonald), a frog 19 who is Freshwater's formal journalism teacher. Dr. Frog is strange and quite insane, but he is still friendly. Due to him being a frog, he has to jump out of the tank to breathe for air. * Student Council (Derek Evanick), three lobsters 20 who are the councils of the school. Each of them are smart and sophisticated, and they hold special events for the school. At school, they play percussion. * Hoodie (Kevin Michael Richardson), a fish in Freshwater High who always wears his hood wherever he goes. He plays the French horn at school. * Angela (voiced by Felicia Day), a gamer girl who Oscar met on a rival debate team. She used to be Oscar's girlfriend until in "Fish Prom", she started focusing more on her video games then Oscar and when he accidentally called her "Bea" when he asked her to dance. Angela broke up with him. She fell in love with Jumbo Shrimp after the leaving the prom. She and Oscar became friends after Oscar said he wanted to say he was sorry. Guest stars Fish Hooks has had at least one guest star in almost every episode of season 1. Notable Guest stars include: * Tiffany Thornton as Doris Flores Gorgeous (Doris Flores Gorgeous) * Dave Wittenberg as the Geckcoach (Underwater Boy, Mascotastrophe, Halloween Haul) * Maile Flanagan as Sunny (Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus) * Lauren Tom as Barb (Bea Becomes an Adult Fish, Employee Discount, Merry Fishmas, Milo) * Jason Earles as Kevin (Fail Fish) * Eric Ladin as Ron (The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish) * Jason Alexander as Mr. Nibbles (Hooray for Hamsterwood, Pamela Hamster Returns) * Sabrina Bryan as Pamela Hamster (Hooray for Hamsterwood, Pamela Hamster Returns, Bea Sneaks Out ) * Richard Steven Horvitz as Ninja (Milo Gets a Ninja) * Chris Parnell as Swirlies Announcer (Fishing for Compliments: The Albert Glass Story) * Eva Amurri as Bleak Molly (The Dark Side of the Fish) * George Takei as Bird (Flying Fish, Halloween Haul) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Dave the Cave Fish (Peopleing) * Ozzy Osbourne as the Earth Troll (Legend of the Earth Troll) * Kari Wahlgren as the Freshwater High Cheerleaders (some episodes from Underwater Boy to Break Up, Shake Down) * Jerry O'Connell as Sterling Hamsterton (Pamela Hamster Returns) * Busy Philipps as Clamanda (We've Got Fish Spirit) * Jeff Bennett as Humble Harry (Good Times at Pupu Goodtimes) * Daran Norris as the Mayor (Run Oscar, Run) * April Winchell as Lady Eelbottom (Oscar Makes an Impression) * Dee Bradley Baker as Attila (Adventures in Fish Sitting) * Doug Brochu as Lonnie (Banned Band) * Bobcat Goldthwait as Fish Santa (Merry Fishmas, Milo), Pillow (Milo and Oscar Move In) * Fred Tatasciore as Cabbie (Bea becomes an Adult Fish) * Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. Caliente (Hooray for Hamsterwood) * Rob Paulsen as Magic Hamster Mirror (Hooray for Hamsterwood) * Wallace Shawn as Rat King (Guys' Night Out) Awards and nominations Video game Main article: Fish Hooks Battle Blast A video game was released on February 19, 2013 for the PlayStation 3, Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, and Nintendo 3DS. Reception The series has received mostly mixed to negative reviews. On IMDB, the series has a 4.8/10 from 1, 599 users. It also carries a 4.8 rating from tv.com. FX revival After Disney acquired Fox in December 2017, it was reported that Disney and FX was in talks with Disney Television Animation about a possible way of picking up Fish Hooks for a fourth season on FX. In April 2018, Disney Television Animation and 20th Century Fox Television announced that Fish Hooks would be picked up for a fourth season on FX in 2019. A day after that announcement, Disney, Fox and FX placed its first look in their Facebook account. In March 2019, the first promo for the block aired on TV and was posted on YouTube with thousands and thousands likes. Category:TV Shows Category:EvanRocks Wiki